


One Last Time

by C_xhr7st



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_xhr7st/pseuds/C_xhr7st
Summary: "L-Levi... You're awake!!" Eren snapped awake when he felt movement on the hospital bed. Tears welled up in Eren's eyes as he could not help himself from feeling overwhelmed"W-Who are you? Do I know you?" Levi barely managed to weakly mutter a reply. His eyes only held coldness and hostility towards Eren Jaegar as is he was a complete stranger
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	1. Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> The story will start from the part where Levi finished kicking and degrading Eren in front of the judge till one of his tooth flew out (poor child) just so he can take custody of Eren, anyways enjoy!!

Eren Jaegar was currently locked up in one of the cells in the basement after the cruel treatment from his supposedly caretaker.

While Eren laid on his bed, his hands and legs both chained, he heard jiggling of keys so he quickly sat up.

The door of the cell soon opened and a there stood the man who had just kicked and shoved his boots into Eren's face, also known as humanity's strongest asset, Levi Ackerman.

"My name is Levi Ackerman. And from today onward I will be responsible for you. You will be joining the Levi squad so prepare yourself." Levi announced with strong sense of authority and pure coldness in his voice. Normally this wouldn't have affected Eren, but it did. Even if he did not show it, Eren was still scared of the Corporal. After all, who wouldn't right after you received life threatening death threats from your abuser who is now your caretaker. Pretty ironic if you think about it.

"Yes, heichou, " Eren replied nonchalantly (only on the outside) when he honestly nearly pissed himself on the inside.

𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐩

"Are you guys ready?" Hange asked. The scouts are going to go out while the Levi squad will be looking after Eren as they observe his titan abilities.

"Hange-san, what's the outside world like?" Eren asked excitedly like a kid. "Well. it's beautiful. The air is refreshing unlike anything in these cramped walls full of suffocating air." Hange briefly explained and it only got Eren even more excited to go see outside the walls.

"What's the point of telling him when he can just go see it for himself later?" Levi scoffed a he climbed onto his horse. "Eren, you will stay within 10 meters from me at all times you hear me? The only reason you're allowed out of your cell is because I will be supervising you," Levi warned. "Yes, heichou!" Eren quickly nodded in response as he too, climbed onto his horse and they make their way to the gate.

"Eren," Mikasa patted on Eren's back as the gate finally opened. "Let's go!" Erwin shouted and the scouts rushed out bravely to the world beyond the walls like courageous warriors.

Eren's eyes and mouth widen at the sight of birds soaring through the endless blue sky filled with white clouds and blinding rays of sunlight. Taking in a breath, he slowly let it out savoring the breath of fresh air.

"𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘥"

"Hey brat! Go faster!!" A stern voice was heard behind Eren as he snapped his head back only to find the Corporal glaring daggers at him.

"S-Sorry heichou!" Eren stuttered realising he had fallen behind while being distracted by the view he was seeing for first time.

The scouts went out this time round to mainly observe Eren and kill some titans along the way, but also to secretly search for signs of life outside the wall. But only Corporal Levi, Hange and Commander Erwin knows about the latter reason of course.

By the time they have arrived at the camping site in the forest of gigantic trees, it was already night time and everyone were equally exhausted fighting titans the entire day while keeping vigilant, although completely no sign of life outside the walls.

The camping site was set up high above the ground on the bigger trees where the titans wouldn't be able to reach , not even the colossal titan. Years of construction has successfully provided the scouts with a little 'City In the Air' kind of camping site in the midst of these gigantic trees

Eren used his 3dmg gear and climbed up the tree into the tent he was supposedly going to sleep in , right in between Corporal Levi and Hange's resting tent isolated from the rest of the scouts which Commander Erwin was going to be in charge of.

"Hey brat! Don't you dare turn into a titan during your sleep or I'll kill you!" Levi warned with a threatening look on his face, his voice sending chills running down Eren's spine

"I-I got it!" Eren groaned and went into his tent to settle down his minimal amount of belongings and went for dinner

"Eren, eat." Mikasa handed Eren her share of bread and offered a gentle smile. "Thank you," Eren smiled after taking the bread from her.

"EREN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SHOWDOWN FOR MIKASA'S LOVE, YOU DISGUSTING TITAN TRANSFORMER!!" Jean yelled, obviously unable to take Mikasa's affection towards Eren.

"Well I humbly refuse YOU HORSEFACE!! It WOULD BE ANIMAL ABUSE IF I WERE TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!!" Eren shouted back, his lips curling in disgust of the thought of even having any form of physical contact with his all time rival

"SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU!!" Jean challenges and threw a potato at Eren but due to his quick reflex, he easily dodged it as the potato flew all the way to the table behind them and  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*𝐒𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐇*  
.  
.  
.  
.  
and the potato flew right into Corporal Levi's bowl of soup causing the soup to spill, dirtying his shirt and face

"𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵!!" Both Jean and Eren thought in unison as their face paled, goosebumps blossoming in their arms

The room went dead silent, everyone either were left saucer-eyed or praying for their life. Levi stood up, his face contorted with rage as veins could be see popping up from his forehead, a malicious aura surrounding him

"You better be sorry YOU BRATS!!" he snapped and charged at Eren and Jean at full speed, swearing to end their sinful and worthless life 

𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐩

"Aren't you a little too mean Levi? Two of his tooth came out this time round!!" Hange laughed and showed Levi the two teeth that flew out from Eren's mouth while being brutally murdered by his corporal. "Not to mention Jean doesn't even look human anymore! How cruel~" Hange cringed at the thought of how Jean has been utterly "transformed" as compared to Eren.

"Guess it can't be help that the Corporal does treat Eren gentler compared to others..." A sly evil grin revealed on Hange's face

"Doesn't matter to me. Those brats needed to be taught a lesson. Bring me a change of new shirt while I clean myself will you? This is unbearably gross..." Levi sighed and unbutton his clothes as Hange quickly sprung into action

Moments later, a presence was once again sensed in the room and Levi turned around to only be faced by the one and only, Eren Jaeger (without two of his teeth) instead of the annoyinng four-eyed

"Why are you here, brat? Did you want some more beating?!" Levi scowled with an annoyed expression being reminded of the incident just by seeing Eren

"N-No, that's not it! Hange-san was suddenly called to Commander Erwin's office, so she had me deliver you your clothes instead..." Eren quickly explained, his face flushed a crimson red upon seeing Levi shirtless in front of him sorting out some paperwork

"Leave it on my bed first, I'll put it on later ," Levi ordered and continued with his paperwork

"But heichou, won't you get a cold like that?" Eren asked innocently, trying his hardest not to stare at his heichou's abs

"I'm not that weak unlike you brats. Plus I'm currently too occupied to even clean myself, it will be futile to put on a shirt now, thanks to you brats," Levi scoffed and rubbed his temples while trying to read through the never ending amount of paperwork

"S-Sorry heichou... Is there something I can help with as an apology?" Eren apologised once again feeling the guilt of knowing his childishness had caused the Corporal he 'oh-so-admired' much trouble

"Well, you can't help me analyse these reports can you? Unless you want to clean me while I finish my work, you're better off gone than be a nuisance," Levi finally placed down his work and eyed Eren for the first time, his eyes staring intensely at Eren as if he was a beastly animal staring at its prey after days of starvation

"If h-heichou doesn't mind...I could help with the cleaning..." Eren murmured leaving Levi rather intrigued by his reply

"Then don't just stand there, start cleaning before I change my mind and kill you instead!" Levi taunted and was satisfied when he sees Eren scurrying to grab a small towel and wetting it before going closer to him.

No words were being exchanged as Levi was busy focusing on his work while Eren gently wiped his chest and gradually moved down his toned muscles, carefully tracing every line before forcing himself to stop at Levi's waist. The position they were in was beyond embarrassment with Eren on his knees in between Levi's legs, facing his crotch directly

Heat crawled up Eren's cheek as his fingers unconsciously moved down and ended up resting on Levi'a thigh. Seeing as the corporal was not going to pay him any attention anyways, Eren stood and took the white button up stop slipped it onto Levi's cleaned body

Seeing as the corporal was not going to pay him any attention anyways, Eren stood and took the white button up stop slipped it onto Levi's cleaned body  
"I'm done. I'll be taking my leave first, see you around heichou!" Eren smiled despite knowing Levi won't give a crap or even look at him

"Let down the veil of my tent on your way out," a cold, emotionless response from the Corporal as expected

Few hours later, everyone had returned back to their tents to rest as they have to set off early morning. However, Eren couldn't sleep at all. No matter how hard he tried to close his eyes, there's just this unsettling feeling within him

Thinking it would make sleeping easier if he go out for some fresh, he quietly stepped out of his tent and just so coincidentally, Levi had stepped out of his tent to for a refill of black tea

"Levi heichou..." Eren gasped in surprised. "Why aren't you asleep yet, brat? Can't sleep?" Levi asked and earning a nod from Eren

"In that case, wanna follow me go star gazing?" Levi asked in a much softer and gentler tone, as compared to his usual cold and stern tone during the day

"Eh..? I can come along??" Eren eyes lit up in joy

They sped through trees after trees, going higher and higher by climbing onto the branches before they emerged from the top, a spectacular view awaiting

They sped through trees after trees, going higher and higher by climbing onto the branches before they emerged from the top, a spectacular view awaiting

They arrived at a small open space with a small pond reflecting the a bluer view of the sky and many fireflies hovering above the grasses, but what was more remarkable was the sky. It was just nice, an almost cloudless night which meant that they would be able to see the stars tonight. The sky was a mixture of dark blue, light blue and black. The stars spreaded across the sky like a spilled bottle of glitter when a bright ray of light shot across the sky leaving a trail of blue purple rays behind. The view was extraordinary.

"H-heichou....was that a shooting star?! It's SO PRETTY!!" Eren squealed in delight like a little child causing a small and barely noticeable smile to form on Levi's face

"What a kid, but yeah, it's a shooting star. You only get to see a few every decade or so, consider yourself lucky I guess, "Levi explained taking a seat on the big branch as Eren quickly followed suit, although maintaining a distance between them

"Thank you heichou, for bringing me here. Initially I was feeling really unsettled, there's so much uncertainty of my titan abilities, so much fear of not being able to live up to expectations, that's why I can't sleep. But now that heichou have brought me here, I feel much more at ease. So thank you, Levi-heichou!" Eren flashed Levi a genuine smile with watery eyes

"Tch, you really are a kid aren't you? Crying at such trivial things..." Levi groaned in response although deep inside he's really glad he was able to comfort Eren, even if just a little

They stayed there looking at the beautiful night sky in silence, with Eren wishing upon a shooting star just like a kid every time he caught one flying past him. Moments later, Levi saw Eren fast asleep from the corner of his eyes but his head was slowly falling-

*𝐒𝐖𝐎𝐎𝐒𝐇*

Levi have never reacted this quickly, as if on instinct, and he ended up right beside Eren, supporting his head with his shoulder when his his body was about to fall forward and eventually off the tree. Eren was being completely oblivious to his surroundings in his asleep state while Levi stared at his peaceful face and listening to his light snores. He gingerly took out his cloak and placed it on Eren to keep him warm and preventing him from catching a cold. They stayed like that for a little while more before Levi decided it's time to head back before anyone started noticing their absence

Throughout all the times Levi had went star gazing at this exact same spot, he couldn't help but feel that out of all nights, the stars were the prettiest tonight...


	2. Stuck

𝐄𝐫𝐞𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕

My eyes fluttered open to be greeted by the roof of tent with an oil lamp hanging there. Sitting up, I lazily stretched 

'𝘈𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦'

I quickly got up to change into my usual attire before attaching my 3dmg and headed out

"Eren, good morning!" Mikasa greeted me with a warm smile as I smiled back. "Good morning Mikasa! Where's Armin?" I asked not seeing him beside Mikasa like the usual 

"He went with Shorty for some stuffs" Mikasa scrunched up her nose upon mentioning heichou's name as if she was disgusted

"Mikasa! What if he heard you?! He could kill- HEICHOU! OHAYO GOZAIMASU!!" I shrieked in surprised seeing Levi heichou standing just a few feet away from us suddenly

"Huh? Stop being so loud early morning, brat. Armin, we will proceed as planed once the higher ups has given approval. Go get ready to head back into the walls," Levi heichou continued talking to Armin brushing me off 

'Kek?! The nerve of this guy, just how rude is he! And to think we were sharing a rather great moment yesterday star gazing alone!'

Guess it was to be expected, after all, he is the Levi heichou, a heartless and emotionless human being who never does anything out of feelings but only duty. Humanity's strongest second to none, it was no surprise that only someone capable of being so detach would be deserving of such title

'𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘩? 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩...𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘰 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰?'

𝟑 𝐝𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫

"FINALLY!!! I could get some real good meat from the kitchen now!!" Sasha pumped her fist into the air cheerfully as we strode our way towards the entrance of wall Maria

"Sasha, will you please stop! We won't be having any share of meat if you keep sneaking into the kitchen like this!" Connie groaned in frustration

"Nah, at the rate she's going, we won't even be having any meat ration left!" Jean snorted and everyone laughed

As the entrance opened, everyone quickly entered before shutting the gate again, and as usual there were people lined up at each side of the pathway, mostly family members to welcome back their beloved who was probably a member of scouts and had went out scouting

Everyone headed back to the headquarters. While Erwin had went to report their trip to the higher-ups, Hange had went to do a head count of the horses, leaving Levi to deal with the rest of the members

"Since we haven't been back for 3 days straight, I'm sure the rooms are filthy as well, so let's get cleaning, brats!" Levi ordered and assigned everyone their individual areas as the members quickly started cleaning knowing full well the consequences of disobeying their clean-freak squad leader

"Heichou? The cleaning rag tore," Eren came into the room where Levi was busy wiping the windows, his hand holding the torn piece of old cloth to show Levi

"Go get a new one in the storeroom you brat! Stop tearing rags carelessly, they are precious cleaning tools, tch!" Levi scowled 

Eren quickly sprung into action and was about to head out of the door when he clumsily brushed his leg against one of the table legs, causing the fabric on his pants to hook onto a loose screw, making him trip and fall face flat onto the ground

Eren sat up and hissed at the pain on his leg realising the loose screw had embedded itself into his right thigh. Levi noticed the younger on the ground and walked over. He crouched down to look at the wound before slapping the back of Eren's head

"Owiee! What was that for. heichou?!" Eren held the back of his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "For being stupid as hell. Here, let me pluck it out for you," Levi offered and without warning, pulled the big ass nail out of Eren's thigh in one shot, leaving the younger recoiling in pain, letting out a strangled cry of agony, red liquid gushing out from the wound

"H-Heichou! I may be a titan and have quick healing abilities, but that doesn't mean I don't feel pain, you bastard!" Eren winced and pushed Levi away, his hands pressing against his wound to apply pressure and stop the blood from flowing out

"Oh? Pardon me and my lack of care. My responsibility was to ensure the safety of my subordinates, not babysit a crybaby like you and kiss your wound better!" Levi rolled his eyes with absolutely no sign of remorse or whatsoever

"Let's go, you still haven't finish your cleaning duties," Levi stated matter-of-factly before leaving the room heading towards the storage room with Eren trailing behind like a little puppy, but limping of course, while holding onto the wall for support

Levi took notice of the sight and his face soften slightly. "H-Heichou?! What are you doing?" Eren shrieked in surprise as Levi threw him over his shoulder and continued walking, unaffected by the amount of stares they are getting as people pass by them

They entered the storage room as Levi searched for the column where the bandages are stored before treating Eren's wound which was already half healed and bandaging it. He then went to search for the cleaning rags. It was on the forth row all the way at the back of the room between the window, highest shelf. As Levi tried to reach for it, he failed rather miserably with his considerably short height. Eren, slight chuckling at the sight on the inside, easily reached for the box of rags on the top shelf, pressing his body against Levi's back, leaving the latter in a rather awkward position 

"You brat! Pressing your body against mine like that-" Levi's words were cut off as he spun around looking up before staring wide-eyed at Eren, their face was considerably close to each other to the point where they can feel each other's breath 

A blush creeped onto Eren's face while Levi just stared at Eren emotionlessly (even though he was blushing madly inside) and pushed Eren away forcefully causing the poor kid who had done nothing wrong to hit the shelf behind and fall onto the ground wincing in pain, the wound of his right thigh slightly reopening 

"Ugh, what was that for?!" Eren grumbled holding his thigh. "For getting way too close for comfort and increasing the possibility of you spreading your bacteria to me," Levi retorted

'𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘺, 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭' Eren sneered inside quietly

Suddenly, a strong wind blew from outside the window causing the door slammed shut with a loud bang as both males to flinch a little at the sudden loud sound

"We should get going. The rooms aren't gonna clean by themselves," Levi cleared his throat approaching the door only to find it locked

"Why the fuck won't this door fucking open!!" Levi screamed frustratedly after multiple tries. Eren tried tugging on the door as well but unfortunately the door didn't even budge once

"Commander Erwin will get into trouble if the scouts break yet another door down, let's just wait for help to come. I'm sure someone is bound to come by the storage room!" Eren persuaded Levi trying to get the fuming corporal to calm his ass down

Upon hearing Erwin's name pop up, Levi seemed to let go of the door knob and quietly walked back and leaned his small frame against the ball beside the window with his arms crossed. 

'𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘌𝘳𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘩...' Eren thought with a weird heavy feeling in his chest. Annoyance, disappointment, and lastly...confusion...

Eren didn't know why he felt this way, it was just a bunch of emotions mixed together tugging at his heartstrings. Thinking it might just be the irritation of being stuck in the storage room, Eren limped over to Levi and sat down, leaning his back against one of the shelves

"I'm scared..." Eren sighed, glancing at Levi to see him looking back with one eyebrow raised. "Tch, of what? Being stuck in the room? Me? Or being stuck with me?" Levi asked sarcastically

"Of myself. My titan abilities to be exact. I'm afraid of myself, not knowing when I might lose myself during one of those transformation and accidentally h-hurting the people around me. Or worse, k-kill them. Especially Mikasa and Armin, I've already lost so many people important to me, I don't want to lose more of them..." Eren revealed, tears spilling from his eyes as he as he finally told someone about his fears that have been bugging him for ages

Levi sighed in defeat, ruffling Eren's hair before he made Eren face him by grabbing his chin and tilting his face upwards. "You can be rest assured that if you ever go out of control, I'll kill you without hesitation. That is my duty as you caretaker and my promise to you" Levi assured and wiped his tears away. Having no idea what took over him, Levi inched closer. 

Maybe it was how vulnerable yet inviting Eren looked with his tears filled eyes and trembling lips, maybe it was the heat in the storage room, maybe it was the built up frustration of being trapped for an hours now, that caused a burst of impulsiveness to fill the usual calm, composed and emotionless Coporal Levi to lose his cool

Their faces were so close, lips almost touching. Levi was about to close the gap between them when the door suddenly flung open, causing Levi to snap awake and quickly move away from Eren, leaving an awkward and heavy tension between them

" Levi, Eren! So that's where you guys were! Everyone were searching for the two of you thinking maybe you had murdered Eren, looks like you guys were just having fun in the storage room!" Hange teased

"SHUT THE HELL UP SHITTY FOUR-EYES! We were just stuck in the room, nothing more!" Levi spoke bitterly, his eyes narrowing with contempt before leaving the room without even looking back

"Oh? My, my, did I perhaps interrupted something? Is that why that clean freak is so pissed?" Hange asked with a creepy voice and smirk that suggests she is up to no good

"E-Eh? Levi heichou was probably just irritated cause' we have been stuck here for about an hour. I'll go finish up my cleaning his duties before the assumption of me getting murdered by heichou becomes a reality," Eren lied and quickly left the room as well

"EH?! Does that meant I just locked the both of them in the room for and hour and made sure no one came by were all for nothing?! My ship didn't even cannon one bit?! How cruel~" Hange whined disappointingly


	3. Lost In The Dark

2 Weeks later

Today we were told that we would heading out of the walls again. After the incident with Annie Leonhart, I guess it is only inevitable that people are suspecting about the possibility of life beyond these walls, beyond all these lies that we were fed since birth...

"Eren, wear this. It will keep you warm," Mikasa nagged as usual, wrapping a warm silky maroon scarf, almost similar to the one she was wearing, around my neck. Even though I hate to admit it, it did help kept me warm...

"Guys, we need to get going..." Armin reminded as we three climbed onto our horses and headed out of the walls as fellow scout members

"It's so dark, what if a titan attacked us. We wouldn't be able to spot it beforehand and the next thing we know, everyone's dead!" Connie joked, however, a bitter silence took over us. Even though it was meant as a joke, anything related to those disgusting Titans could never be a laughing matter

"Connie, titans are immobile during the night, have you forgotten? If not why would we even bother travelling at night where humans like us are in a pathetically vulnerable state~" Hanji reminded and slapped Connie on the back so hard that his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets

"EEK! Hanji-san! You're gonna kill him!!" Sasha shrieked. "Shut up! One more word from any of you brats and I will personally turn you into titan food!" Levi threatened causing everyone to cringe and shut the fuck up immediately

Enjoying the peaceful moment for a little, I managed to take in the night view. It was a cloudless night, with the moon shining brightly, only a few stars visible

'Beautiful...' I thought as one particular star caught my eyes. It's sparkly, mesmerizing and very shiny, like a rare gemstone. Weirdly, the more I stared at it, the more unsettled I felt. It's weird, the way this star is so shiny, so sparkly, so...perfect...too perfect for comfort. It's as the saying goes, 'The more beautiful, the more dangerous'

"Maybe I'm just overthinking things. I hope. It's night right now, the titans won't be able to move, what exactly is there to worry about?" I scoffed, trying to talk sense to myself

*BANG*

The sickeningly familiar sound of signal flares being shot were heard. Fiery red smoke filled the sky, like blood spilling from a neck that was being chopped off

"ABNORMAL TITAN SPOTTED!!" Those at the rear screamed in fear and panic

"Keep going! We can't afford to fight them, our 3dmg gears are useless here especially in the dark where we can't see very well," Corporal Levi ordered and everyone rode their horses at an tremendous speed

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

Multiple signal flares were shot at once ahead of us. We could no longer advance forward with so many titans in front of us. "H-Heichou! This is bad, more titans are waiting for us ahead, we have to retreat now!!" Armin alerted Corporal Levi who gritted his teeth in response

"EVERYONE RETREAT QUICKLY!!" he commanded firing a bright yellow signal flare. Everyone quickly turned around and sped back towards the walls, if possible at an even faster pace than before as if their life depended on it

'Well sad to say that their lives are indeed depended on their speed to escape back as of now'

"LOOK OUT!!" someone shouted, but I was so focused on controlling my horse who seemed to be panicking and running out of control to notice a titan heading towards me. Within seconds, my horse was being crushed to death as I barely managed to escape death by activating my 3dmg gears attaching it onto the titan's arm. Without a second to even catch my breath, my vision was suddenly filled with those gigantic hands and the next thing I knew, my body was being held in its grip, heading straight towards his mouth full of drools

"EREN!!" someone screamed, but I couldn't tell who it was. Probably Mikasa. I wonder what kind of expression is she wearing now, having to be worried for me yet again...

In an instance, the titan's hands were being sliced off with me falling onto the ground landing on my head

'Ughh...my vision...it's getting blurry...'

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Warm red liquids were dripping down my forehead   
.  
.  
.

Yet my limbs are numb...I couldn't move  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Am I gonna die? Is this what death felt like?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

So cold...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And the last thing I remembered was falling into utter darkness   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Oi, get up already!" a familiar voice ordered, but I couldn't remember exactly who it belonged to  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"OI, WAKE UP YOU BRAT!" The voice spoke again, this time much louder and clearer, causing me to snap my eyes open, finally recognizing it was Coporal Levi's voice

No one POV

"U-ugh...my head hurts..." Eren muttered weakly holding his head. Standing up to see nothing but himself resting on top of a gigantic trees, surrounded by more of the same tree with a few titans resting below, not being able to reach where he was.

Maybe because he just woke up to an unfamiliar surrounding only to find, fear struck him. "M-Mikasa! A-Armin! Anyone?" Eren called out, his voice echoing through the forest, yet no response came. He felt scared and helpless, like a child who just got lost in the crowds. Suddenly, he remembered he vaguely heard Levi's voice waking him up previously

"H-Heichou? Heichou! L-Levi Heichou! LEVI HEICHOU!! ARE YOU THERE? LEVI HEICHOU!!" Eren screamed out his name, each time louder in utter desperation 

Seeing as no response came, he dropped onto the ground (the tree stem where he rested), feeling ever so helpless, fearful and lost. "Just as you woke up you start screaming, what a truly annoying brat." 

"L-Levi-heichou..." Eren stared at Levi who just flew to where he was using his 3dmg with wide eyes before engulfing Levi in tight embrace. "Hei-Heichou!! Where were you?!" Eren cried, his tears staining Levi's clothes who obviously didn't look as disgusted as he should.

"What do you mean where was I? Looking for some source of food of course!" 

"I was so...so scared...I thought I was all alone...I...I-" Eren's words were cut off by a soft and warm pair of lips on his, kissing him ever so gently as if afraid that he might break with the slightest touch

"Stop crying, you're gonna hyperventilate if you keep this up. And I'm here now, there's no reason for you to be scared anymore" Levi spoke in a surprisingly soft and comforting tone. "H-Heichou...what are you doing? You just...just...k-k-kissed me didn't you?" Eren asked innocently, still in the state of confusion

"Yea I did. It was meant to calm to down and continue what we left off the other time" Levi spoke calmly as if it was no big deal, without even the slightest bit of shame. Eren finally recalled the time they almost kissed but was interrupted by Hanji in the storage room and couldn't help but blush a crimson red in both embarrassment and confusion

"H-Heichou, stop joking around please! T-That was my first kiss!!" Eren whined, hiding his face in his hands. "Oh don't worry, it was my first kiss too. To have wasted it on such a brat like you, we're even now." 

'W-Wait...heichou haven't had his first kiss?!'

As if he could read Eren's thoughts, he immediately knew what Eren what thinking and could not help but scoff in disbelief. "In my 30 or so years of life, I haven't even taken interest in anyone, moreover kiss someone. Why? Did I occur to look like a man who would fuck around?" Levi questioned with a menacing glare. "O-Of course not!!" Eren stuttered a response quickly, afraid that he might get fed to the titans if he pissed Levi off

Suddenly, a wave of pain struck Eren and resulted in him clutching his head, wailing in agony. "You probably suffered a minor concussion, the pain should go away after a while, for now don't move around or think too much and rest," Levi stated, passing him a bottle of water. Without leaving a single drop, Eren downed the whole bottle in one go. 

"Oi, brat! Take it easy, I don't have much supplies left with me and we still have to survive till tonight before we can attempt to return," Levi reminded snatching the bottle away, only to realize it was too late. "Tch, what brat indeed''

"How long have I been out for? And where are the rest? How's Armin and Mikasa?" Eren started flooding Levi with questions after he regained his composure. "3 days. While I rushed to save your stupid and blind ass, we got separated from the rest by a bunch of titans coming from nowhere. As for Mikasa and Armin's safety, how would I know. But Mikasa is strong and Armin's smart, worry about yourself more instead," Levi answered each and every question patiently, something a little in contrast with his usual composure

"I-I see..." Eren calmed down slightly hearing Levi's reply. The silence that subsequently took over them did not lasted long before tiny droplets started falling from the sky. "Crap." Levi cursed. Despite them currently resting on some gigantic trees, the crown of the trees here were not as dense as it should be, providing only little, close to zero, shelter against the rain. Not too long later, the small drizzle turned into a heavy rain, pouring heavily and thoughtlessly drenching Levi and Eren

Seeing Eren shivering in the cold while hugging his knees close to his chest like curling up like a ball to keep himself warm with his body's heat that wasn't even that warm to began with, Levi felt like something was tugging at his heartstrings. It was just unbearable in his eyes, especially when the person curling himself into a ball in front of his eyes right now in none other than Eren Jaeger, humanity's one and only hope.

"Come." was all Levi said, pulling Eren to sit in between his legs as he held Eren in his arms, Eren's back againt Levi's chest, trying to get as much physical contact as possible. "H-Heichou!!" Eren blushed, heat crawling up his cheeks and his heartbeat accelerating at a dangerous speed. 

Eren squirmed and kept wiggling around in discomfort of being held by another man, especially his most amired, respected, Levi Heichou though his body doesn't seem to agree. "Eren." Levi growled lowly in a dangerous warningly tone. Feeling something slightly poking in between his ass, Eren seemed to have grasped the situation and settled down quietly, his body enjoying the surprising amount of warmth Levi gave off despite his cold demeanor 

"It's surprising how you are so warm despite being so cold all the time..." Eren commented shyly. "It's surprising how you act like a ball of sunshine yet your body warmth is as good as a dead person." Levi commented back causing Eren to puff his cheeks slightly in annoyance 

They stayed like that for a few more hours before the rain finally became lighter until it became a mere drizzle. "Let's go...the rain has let up slightly, we should rush back soon," Levi shook Eren slightly who seemed to have enjoyed Levi's body warmth a little too much to the point he fell asleep despite being in such situation. "Mm...5 more minutues..." Eren groaned and turned his body sideways, burying his face into Levi's chest. 

'So....freaking.....goddamn....cute...'

Levi couldn't help but stare at Eren's peaceful sleeping face, his hands unknowingly went to pinch Eren's cheek, giving it a light squeeze before sliding down to hold his chin and gliding his thumb over Eren's red soft delicate lips, parting them slightly. 

"Mm...hwemcmhou?!" Eren jolted awake in surprise, feeling a rough sensation on his lips, sucking the life out of him. Never have he felt such rough sensation, filled with only pure desire and longing, ravishing his innocent plum and soft lip until they are swollen leaving a tingling sensation behind, with a tint of numbness

"Ha...ha...Heichou..." Eren panted, his mind already dizzy from just a mere kiss. Oh how foolish if he thought that was anywhere near what this Corporal of his is capable of, despite him never having done it with anyone yet

"So that's what it takes to wake you? How indecent indeed..." Levi smirked. Before Eren could even retaliate, Levi stood up and threw Eren his 3dmg gears

"H-Heichou..." Eren called, reluctant to get up or move, his eyes a little teary,face flushed, and still a little out of air

Levi sensed that something might not be right since he know Eren is not that weak to be so out of breath just from a single kiss, his face not showing signs of returning to normal skin colour as well. "Brat. How weak are you? Just soak in the rain for a bit and you are already burning up," 

"I-I'm sorry, I can't help it...I don't deal very well with the cold..." Eren mumbled with weak voice

"You be grateful your 3dmg gears are not broken yet despite that crash, anyways let's go. We need to arrive before the sun rise up." Levi reminded and they hoped off the tree using their 3dmg gear, landing on the ground beside the sole horse they are left with which was tied to the tree so it doesn't run away

With Levi sitting on the front and Eren on the back, his hands timidly wrapped around Levi's waist, they sped off into the night. "Lay your body against mine if you don't think you can hold up. I don't want you flying off the horse halfway." Levi instructed wile riding the horse at an ridiculously fast pace

"Yes sir..." Eren complied and laid his head against Levi's back, taking in his soothing scent which possess a calming effect, like a remedy for Eren to ease his pain and discomfort a little. Eren's mind was cloudy, his breathing uneven and every inch of his body hurt. Him on a horse in fact made the situation worse causing him to feel even more nausea

"Eren! Don't sleep, hang in there a little more!" Levi tried keeping the poor boy awake, but to no avail, Eren's mind was already a piece of blank

"Heichou...I'll....just take a little nap....for awhile..." Eren barely managed and soon after, he had lost consciousness


End file.
